Bittersweet Symphony
by Eyna of the Moon
Summary: A young girl copes with her love and loss of a silver haired boy. Riku X OC
1. Part One: Rhapsody

**Author's Note**

**Unfortunately, I haven't read any "good" Riku x OC stories (if there happens to be one, please recommend it). I always try to work outside the box, so the inspiration for this story came from that. I felt unusual pity for Riku's character with the conclusion of KH2. What, Sora gets Kairi, and all Riku gets is a hug from a mouse? -Cough- I digress.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Part One**

It always felt like a dream when I was near Riku.

My mind wouldn't be so clouded whenever he was near…

And he didn't even notice me.

When he'd hardly glance at me, it never bothered me. I savored every moment of the sheer ecstasy I felt by just being in the same room with him.

I knew my conditions weren't the best, but I was aware of how much worse the circumstances could be. It was only out of pity that I was spared, so I focused most of my willpower on grinning and bearing my current status.

Overtime, I grew accustomed to my place in the makeshift laboratory DiZ worked in. I hardly had the strength to move, and my conscious mind was usually engulfed in darkness, so I understood why Riku didn't notice me. I probably looked like an inanimate doll to him.

After days, at least it felt like days, I couldn't keep track of time from all of my drifting in and out of consciousness; my mind progressed further out of the perpetual darkness that held me captive. I stayed conscious more, rather; I was able to stay awake longer. I even attempted to walk on my own a few times.

DiZ had cautioned me to not take the recovery process too swiftly, but even if I wasn't this capable, I would've pushed myself to this point. When I never heeded his words and ended up stumbling or falling, DiZ would sigh as though he was withholding his irritation with my newfound stubbornness.

"Why do you persist…?" he asked one day, staring at me with a glint of concern in his eyes. I gazed at him for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. But minutes passed, and without an answer, I stared dejectedly at the floor.

DiZ waited, and then resumed his work, without a word. I listened to the rhythmic clicking as he pressed multiple keys on the wide keyboard in front of him. Suddenly, the clicking stopped, and I looked up, puzzled.

"I am not certain of the reason for your motivation…However, I believe in a heart as strong-willed as yours…"

As DiZ spoke, he never turned to gaze at me. I sighed deeply, bitterly confused.

"Strong-willed heart…" I muttered. I promptly thought of Riku, but I shivered and shook that image out of my head. I felt giddy just thinking about him; I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile. He was the sole reason I forced myself to come this far.

Yet, shortly after breaking out of the darkness, I started to suffer from exhaustion. I could think and move, but at times, I could feel myself slipping and losing consciousness. I feared the worst, but I tried consoling myself by thinking that the darkness was gone- forever, perhaps…

This wasn't an issue while Riku was around.

When Riku was here, I was frozen in place. I refused to look at him; I told myself to only look at him when he spoke to me. I would breathe faster and I clinched my fist to keep from fidgeting my fingers. My whole body was tense.

Diz would always laugh when Riku left and I immediately relaxed.

One afternoon, after Riku took his leave, DiZ suddenly paused, halting his work, and looked at me. I stared back, perplexed. There was an unusual glint of amusement in his eyes.

"You need to stop being afraid, Aria." He started. I listened warily, my hands still curled up in little fists. "Riku doesn't ignore you; actually, it's quite the opposite." I gasped in disbelief. "You may not realize it, but you have a tendency to appear annoyed when you're just being shy. You seem to be so tense when he's near," he stopped, observing my expression.

I stared at the floor, reliving all the moments I had seen Riku, but never spoke to him. It all felt so foolish, now.

I heard the rhythmic clicking, once more. There was a pause. "I haven't heard you sing in a while. That would be nice hear again…"

I smiled. It's true, I haven't sung in a while. Maybe, tomorrow, I'll go up to the White Room and hum a tune. Right now, I'm so _tired_…No, I can't fall asleep. I have to stay awake so I can see Riku.

I forced my eyes to stay open, but, somehow, darkness seeped in and overwhelmed my vision. I wasn't sure if my eyes were still open or not.

"DiZ…" I choked. "Help…" I gasped, reaching for my throat. I panicked, I could no longer speak. I felt my hands drop to my sides. My heartbeat slowed, until it reached a low pace. The last sense to go was my hearing…And those voices echoed in my empty mind.

I believe I heard Diz. He sounded worried and anxious. He said my eyes were dark instead their usual violet color. There was another presence there that my mind couldn't register. I knew who it was; I felt I knew who was there, but by then the darkness had conquered my whole body, and it muted his voice.

A wave of sorrow washed over me. Deep in this darkness, it was hard to be aware of anything, and yet, my mental capacity was never too vague. It was as though I had been forever trapped within my own prison, never to see the light again, never to feel again, never to see Riku…

_Riku…_

Suddenly, I could recall the other presence in the room. I could hear his voice, ringing in my ears. I could feel my heart racing from the sheer sight of him. Then, I realized why I didn't recognize him. My heart sank.

I shook deeply. A fate such as this was worst than death itself. Maybe I couldn't bring myself to terms with it, or maybe I didn't want to acknowledge it, but now, if I didn't snap out of it, I wouldn't get to see Riku again.

It would be like leaving without saying goodbye. That was the least that my heart yearned for now: a single moment of bliss. I sighed, feeling upset, pitiful, confused, disoriented...

Just as quickly as the steel bars of my prison formed, I felt as though I was being lifted through the air, like I had been freed from my personal hell.

A voice graced me, "Aria, are you there? Can you hear me? _Please,_" it pleaded, "Wake up for me, Aria…"

It was Riku's voice. I struggled to open my eyes.

He was calling out my name, in a last attempt to wake me from my dark slumber. I felt the warmth return to my limbs, but not because I was regaining consciousness. _He was holding me_. I concentrated on his voice, trying to reach it. I hardly noticed when I had been set free.

I couldn't think, but it was for a different reason. Putting in that much effort took a lot of energy out of me and I fell forward, gasping for air. Riku, almost automatically, caught me. My head was resting upon his chest; this was the most comfortable I had felt in awhile.

I was too timid to glance at him, but I felt his eyes on me, watching me endearingly.

I noticed that we were in the White Room, or Namine's room; the drawings plastered on the wall confirmed it. I was sitting on the table, my arms at my side and my head lying on Riku's chest.

I could feel Riku's breathing. He took very prolonged breaths of air, as though he were attempting to keep calm. _Riku, nervous much?_ I chuckled, mentally.

He took in a deep breath of air and spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I could only murmur. _Now that you're here,_ I thought. Riku flinched when I abruptly pulled away from him and glanced up. That was the first time I ever stared into his aquamarine eyes.

We spoke more often after that incident, and yet, I never revealed my true feelings for him, no matter how badly I wished to.

It seemed that his childhood friends, Kairi and Sora, meant more to him than I ever would. After all, that was why he was here, to begin with. I usually disregarded my position in Riku's hierarchy; I tried not to think about it. I wasn't quite sure if he considered me to be an actual friend or some momentary replacement for his old ones.

Either way, I was happy. I was a part of his life now, though it may have been an insignificant part.

I was amazed at how much Riku always opened up to me. It was obvious that he hadn't had someone to talk to like this, as DiZ isn't the right person to keep up a personal conversation with. Each day, the perfection I once associated Riku with seemed to disappear. As I listened to his stories of being tainted by darkness, it made him seem more human, more common.

He made mistakes.

"I may as well be the cause for destroying the Islands and separating my friends, but that's all in the past," he said. There was a deep resentment hidden under his words; he still had some darkness left in him, and I felt so sorry for him. He had to endure most of his journey _alone_.

And I couldn't stand a few days alone in the dark.

Because Riku never asked, I never told him we had the same home or why I had reoccurring fits of being drowned in darkness. I felt that it would put the blame on him more. After all, if Riku hadn't opened the door to darkness at Destiny Islands, I wouldn't have met him. Maybe it was fate.

To me, it was a blessing, actually.

I had a habit of keeping my mouth shut, but in this case and regardless of was DiZ said, it was good. Riku told me so much, and perhaps simply knowing that I was listening, may have eased his pain. He hardly left now. He either helped Diz or talked with me. It wasn't long before it became routine.

I generally took short naps throughout the day. Although the darkness never returned to harm me, I would be dreadfully tired if I didn't catch a few hours of sleep. Of course, I acted as if I were fine when Riku was around. I wanted to work to heal his wounds, he need not to worry about me.

I was always apprehensive of being vulnerable to Riku. I rather not take that risk.

What if I was hurt and he just walked away? I doubt I could take it.

This was the natural order of things or, the way things were supposed to be. At least in my mind, it was. We would be nothing more than friends and when Sora would awaken, he would forget about me. I accepted that fate.

But without my knowing, the order was disturbed.

I took DiZ upon his offer mentioned earlier, and after finding a quiet spot where I could be alone, I started humming a melody. I stood, gazing out a window, observing the scenery, and singing a song. I paused when Riku took my hand in his.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, with curious contentment.

I smiled slightly and continued singing. The song filled the room, almost making it come alive. He took my other hand in his so that I faced him; I couldn't escape his enrapturing gaze. As the song got more upbeat, I tried harder to hide my blush while looking in his eyes. His hair had grown longer, since when we first met, and now it just about covered his aquamarine eyes.

He smiled warmly, as I continued, with the same affectionate look that always made my heart melt. I rocked side to side, turning to look out the window at the twilit sky. Riku placed his hand on my cheek and gently pulled me back into his alluring gaze. I took in a deep breath of air before beginning again.

_A good singer maintains a beautiful voice even when under pressure_, I thought to myself as Riku inched closer to my face. I had to avoid my voice becoming shaky. As I held the last note of the song, our noses were touching.

We stood there, a few more moments, waiting on each other to make the last move. I breathed slowly, licking my lips. My heart was pounding inside my chest. It wouldn't be much longer before I'd literally collapse.

I raised my hand and slowly moved his hair from in front of his eyes. My hand refused to return to my side and slid down his face, neck, and shoulder.

He lifted my head and tenderly pressed his lips against mine.

Riku squeezed my hand gently, before wrapping his arms around my waist and stroking the small of my back. I smiled as hot fury filled our veins and we fought to claim each other's lips. He kissed me roughly, the warmth of his lips drawing me in, until my arms reached around his neck and my hands were caressing his hair. This pleasure was short-lived when Riku abruptly ended the kiss.

Riku laughed and tried consoling me by kissing my neck a few times. _That just made it worse._

"I've been waiting for that for a while." He whispered in my ear.

I huffed, "Since when?"

"When I first laid eyes on you," He responded, nudging me with his nose.

"Love at first sight?" I asked. Riku didn't seem like the kind for that. He kissed me again, gentler this time.

"Whenever you were unconscious, even when DiZ and I first found you, you'd always move whenever I got near you." There was sorrow in Riku's eyes, "I'm sorry for not being there for you sooner, if all it took was-"

I put a finger over Riku's lips and shook my head. "I'm here now," I reassured him, kissing him.

I sighed. "But, _why_?" I asked. I know it was broad, but I had so many questions that the easiest thing to say was just "why".

He smirked. "For one, Sora and Kairi like one another, but neither of them have been this close. I just have a habit of doing things before Sora." he said, now swaying from side to side slightly.

"Hmph," I snorted, frowning. His answer didn't satisfy me, but I guess that's to be expected. "So you just like me?" if he went this far, maybe I'd get the satisfaction I was looking for.

"No," he said. I was a bit surprised. He stepped back and used his hand to raise my head again.

"You didn't let me finish." He whispered, "Secondly, I love you." he kissed me briefly, and then stared out in the distance.

The compassion in his expression faded. "I did this because it wouldn't feel right if I just left without saying goodbye."

My eyes widened. "You're leaving?" Tears welled up in my eyes. He couldn't leave now…Now that I knew how he truly felt.

He sighed and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I'm stuck on thinking that I have all the time in the world-"

"You do have all the time in the world! I'll go with you." I pleaded.

He shook his head vehemently. "No, Aria, it's too dangerous. Diz told me that you were once attacked by Heartless and…" the expression he wore looked as if he would regret saying his words, "For what Diz wants me to do, I can't stop and protect someone at the same time."

I understood what he meant. I would just get in the way. "And," he gulped, "If you saw how bad you looked when we first found you…I can't let that happen to you again," It looked as if Riku were on the verge of tears also just by recalling that memory. I bit my lip.

"Aria, I promise that I'll come back. And when I do, I'll take you _back home_ with me."

My expression softened. _Home__…_

He faced me toward the window and held me in his arms. "When I'll hold you in my arms, like this again, we'll be home."

The next day, I held Riku's hand as he walked to the door, upon departure. He was wearing a blindfold and a black coat and he wouldn't tell me where he was going and what he was going to do. He simply said, "I'm going to wake up Sora."

I grabbed his wrist right before he exited the door and gave him one last kiss. He pulled his blindfold down and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Promise?" I whispered to him with troubled eyes.

"Promise." he kissed my forehead and headed out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, that took a while. I re-wrote this whole story, and to be honest, I like it a little bit better now. A few people commented, saying that the story was too short, and I agreed. So, this is to remedy that problem.**

**I don't know if I'll continue this series or not, or whether I should start on one of my other stories. But I'm really happy of how this turned out. I really adore Riku's unique character.**

**Oh, by the way, the song Aria was singing is "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. **

**~Eyna of the Moon**


	2. Part Two: Symphony

**Author's Note**

**I'm surprised to get such good reviews on this story! I honestly didn't expect this kind of feedback. Special thanks to Rebellious Turk, Catalyna Cullen, and DarkFlame Alchemist for reviewing. I love you guys! If anyone has read this story before, just note that I decided to change the storyline a bit.**

**As always enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Part Two**

**:: Day before Riku's Departure ::**

There was strictly silence between us, as we traversed further into DiZ's lab, where egg-like pods were lined up against either side of the antechamber.

The first few pods were empty, and I wondered what in the world a container twice my size would hold. My questions were answered as we came across two sleeping figures held captive inside the pods. I had no idea who they were, neither why they had such unusual forms, yet Riku paused, as if to pay his respects, and went on.

Ahead, in the main chamber, lay a lone pod, seemingly more glorified than the several we had just passed. My hair stood on end by the sudden change of atmosphere of the area. I didn't notice until now, but Riku appeared to be tense as well. It felt a lot like visiting a beloved friend's grave.

Riku came to a halt, allowing just enough distance to get a closer look inside the egg. I strained to see the figure that rested within. "Who…is that?" I whispered as though loud noises would wake the sleeping being.

"…Sora." Riku responded, solemnly. My eyes widened when I observed the features of the boy.

**:: Day after Departure ::**

I would've sat at the steps in front of the door of the old mansion for an eternity, if I had to, and perhaps I did for several hours during the day. While singing various melodies that I was taught when I was younger, DiZ would often pass by, offering me sea salt ice cream without a word. Though food was the last thing on my mind, I managed to finish it before melting.

Very little, nowadays, I ventured into the depths of DiZ's lab, seeing that I was no longer confined by my paralyzing darkness. I felt a tinge of paranoia whenever I left the door unattended, as if I would somehow miss Riku's arrival, and yet I longed for anything that could kill the monotony.

At last, I couldn't tolerate the anxiety.

I groaned, too fatigued to keep a watchful eye on the rigid doors that showed no sign of budging. I stood and stretched for a good minute and started up the stairway. I blinked when I became aware of the lone door to the left of the second floor, Namine's Room.

I'm not sure why it never crossed my mind before, or why I suddenly became conscious of it at this moment, but I figured it wouldn't harm to pay her a visit. Namine spends so much time alone, already, scribbling on her sketchpad and posting illustrations of Sora's memories on her wall- might as well pay her a visit.

I questioned whether I should knock first or not; I didn't want to barge in on the girl. After several moments, however, I knocked and gradually opened the door, without pausing for a response.

"Come in," Namine spoke quietly, her hands clasped together neatly in her lap. She took in a deep breath and smiled cordially.

**~::+::~**

Its funny how I can't remember the last time I laughed like this. It was as refreshing as the rain on a scorching summer day, or the first breath of air you take after being suffocated. I can't even recall the last time I possessed a friend like this- a friend like Namine.

To me, Namine always seemed so elusive, so otherworldly. Her demeanor, though somewhat servile under authority, was as untainted as her looks that were nothing close to mundane, if not angelic in nature. If Riku were to pick anyone as his significant other, I would deem it be _her_…

But, Namine makes a great friend; I'm not too sure why I haven't spoken to her before now. As Namine giggled, I fell back in my chair, laughing so hard I was crying. The laughter broke as she clutched her chest, where her heart would be.

It wasn't until now that I felt something was amiss. I straightened back up in my seat quickly, furrowing my brow. Namine grimaced, examining my expression.

"Namine," I blinked, my eyes intently watching my hands, "Aren't you a Nobody?"

She nodded.

"Then, how is it that you're laughing?" I asked. Namine bit her lip and made a face, as if to confess a painful secret.

"I can't explain it," she said with her head down, "it's true, we- Nobodies- can't feel or possess emotion, _but_," she lifted her head, "being around you, Aria, I can't help but to feel..._happy…_"

"It's like having a temporary heart," Namine elaborated. "There's a certain warmth you exert." She sighed. "I've searched Sora's memories for an answer or something that would help interpret these _emotions_ I have, however there's only one that includes a piece of you, and it's not one of his memories...

It's of little importance. Unless you want to know, but I'm sure you remember it."

"Temporary…heart…" I muttered, tracing the lines in the palm of my hand. "So, what's that supposed to mean?" I clinched my hands into fists as I struggled to evoke any memory concerning my heart. DiZ's words were suddenly brought to mind.

'I believe in a _strong-willed heart_.'

We sat at opposite ends of the table, now, with nothing to say to each other. No more laughter, no more happiness, no more words. I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Does it have anything to do with…Riku's heart?" I muttered to myself again.

He said I would move whenever he was near…But… I shook my head. There's something- a memory I'm missing from the Islands, but what is it?! I uneasily got out of my chair; I was too frustrated to think. I headed for the door, hurriedly.

As I passed Namine before reaching the door, she apologized. I nodded then exited the room. I had too much on my mind, too much to question. As the door closed behind me, I realized that my old, familiar spot on the stairs seemed a bit more comfortable then ever.

"Now I'm stuck where I began," I sighed, taking my seat on one of the bottom steps. I closed my eyes and tried imagining a happier place- a place with Riku. Anywhere would be better than here, but for some reason, my mind constantly drifted to the vision of Destiny Islands. I felt queasy because I was homesick…

As I closed my eyes, I could only see blue seas, white sand, and perfect skies. I was soon lulled into a deep sleep.

**~::+::~**

Riku lay across my lap. His eyes were shut and I could feel him breathing deeply. I smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead, laughing when he opened his eyes and looked at me, accusingly. He smirked and closed his eyes again.

The sound of waves was so pristine and calming as we sat atop a large bent palm tree. The leaves of the tree were large enough to shield us both from the sun.

"Hey, Riku," I glanced down at him, then the wide, endless azure ocean.

"Yeah?" he answered, still resting.

"Do you believe that opposites attract?"

"That's a silly question." He responded, chuckling.

"Why?"

"I'm attracted to you, and we're opposites."

"How so?"

"The purest of hearts," he gently rubbed my cheek with his hand, "and the tainted one." He gestured toward himself.

"But, we're the same," I huffed at his examples; I always though of us as being more alike than different. Still, I loved Riku nonetheless, tainted or pure. It was like a breath of fresh air, being here, _back home_, as Riku once said.

"The purest of hearts…" a menacing voice repeated. "Aria, sing for me,"

I gasped. Footsteps woke my from my peaceful slumber. In the doorway, stood a tall built figure clad in a black cloak and a hood pulled over his head. There was a young blonde-haired boy thrown over his shoulder. I immediately got to my feet prepared to shout "Riku!" at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't speak. I felt that I shouldn't.

It was strange- his presence felt similar to Riku's, and yet, it felt so much more different…Almost more sinister.

This sinister aura was familiar as well.

The cloaked man, it think it's safe to say it's a man in the least, made his way past me and up the stairs towards DiZ's lab. I relaxed my tense muscles; maybe that boy…was Roxas. So, it has to be Riku… I glowered at the path the man had taken. Hopefully, it was Riku. I sighed.

I wish I could go back to dreaming.

Only a few minutes later, the man emerged from the door and proceeded to move back down the hall to the stairs. I wanted so dearly to call out the name that kept reoccurring throughout my mind, the one my heart longed for all this time. I shivered as he neared.

I spoke; my voice was dry as I called out. "…Riku…?"

The cloaked figure paused and stood in place for a very long moment. I gulped and tried again reaching out, "Riku…"

The man reached up and pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

My body went numb; my mouth fell agape. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't make a sound. I wanted to run, but my legs were frozen to the floor. The man that stood before me was the one thing I had forgotten all this time, the one solution to all my questions.

Memories that I had forgotten from long ago were all brought back to me, in the blink of an eye. Memories of my last moments at Destiny Islands, memories of the reason I had been drowned in darkness for so long. Memories of _him…_

"A-Ansem!" I shrieked.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**I think I'll wrap up this chapter for now, it's getting' late. I'm sorry for the delay, but coming up with an idea for this part was nerve-wracking. Took me at least three tries to get it where I wanted. Thank God for Thanksgiving Break, now I can work on this story a little bit more. I know it took a while for me to get this part up, but I wanted to be sure that I could put out more along with it. **

**Also, I tried to deepen the mystery around Aria a bit more rather that focus on character development. So what happened with Ansem- woooooo, okay, yeah. Thanks, guys.**

**~Eyna of the Moon**


	3. Part Three: Lullaby

**Argh. Microsoft Word got deleted off my computer. That's really what delayed my writing of this story- I can't tell if I made mistakes or not! (lol) Anyway, might as well get this up. I had a hard time trying to convey Aria's special ability; also, I apologize for any grammatical errors right now.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Riku.**

**You and I have been closer than you think.**

I fell to the floor, gasping for air. These memories…so many memories…

**I guess I should say that you never really were alone, even when you parted ways with the light and stepped into darkness.**

My head was pounding, my blood rushing, my heart racing. I fumbled around, for a moment, trying to gather my bearings. My body had gone numb and I was frantically working to lift myself up.

"Aria!" a deep, rough voice called urgently.

"No, please, stop…" another, more feminine voice begged.

"_**Sing for me, Aria, until your heart's content**_**…" **

"Stop!" I screamed, "The memories! STOP! Make it stop!" And so it did. Everything. The voices. The memories. The abrupt rush I had.

The cloaked Ansem stood in place, wary of my movements.

And suddenly, an infuriated yell emerged from the depths of the lab. I held my breath. There was something awfully familiar about that sound; I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I was startled when I saw him, standing atop the steps and carrying a blade in both hands, one black and one white. His face was concealed by the hood of his cloak, but his build was small. At once, he withdrew from his standing position and pointed both blades at the cloaked Ansem that stood a few feet away from me.

"Why did she choose you?!" he shouted, leaping into the air and diving down onto Ansem.

**You were strong and confident, bold and determined. I felt promise within you, though you were misguided. You would, and could, only accomplish great things.**

The cloaked Ansem summoned a weapon of his own, a blade as well, and held it, ready to strike.

I know him! "Ven! No!" I cried. landed on the floor and stopped, turning in my direction. He was quickly jabbed in the stomach by Ansem, and kneeled over, knocked unconscious.

"Ven…" I muttered, the last of my consciousness fading, as well. My sight grew hazy as I watched Ven's lifeless body- grabbed and lifted up, almost carelessly thrown over Ansem's shoulder. What I assumed to be visions of memories flashed before my eyes, all with one thing in common.

They all featured a young, blonde haired boy- a boy named Ventus.

**~::+::~**

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. She evoked a reaction in both Namine and Roxas; it isn't safe to keep him here."

"You mean Roxas?"

"For the time being, take Roxas to Twilight Town; he won't awaken if she is not present."

"Right."

Footsteps. A door opening. Silence, and then a distressed sigh.

"It seems my meddling has finally caught up to me…"

**~::+::~**

I opened my eyes, noticing that I was in DiZ's lab. It felt like I had been lying here for days; my body was so numb. It was difficult to move, but after several awkward attempts to sit up, I could feel some life returning to my limbs- like the blood was flowing again.

"You're awake."

"DiZ," I responded, without looking, "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours." I sighed out of relief, placing my hand over my chest, letting my heart relax.

"Are you worried?" DiZ asked. There seemed to be some hidden motivation with that question.

"Yeah," I replayed thoughts of the cloaked Ansem. "About Riku,"

With a steady hand on the wall for support, I got to my feet and started towards the exit of the lab. I glanced over my shoulder, pondering why DiZ never spoke or suggested a reason for my leaving.

It didn't matter.

What really bothered me was how I should face Riku after all that's happened. I should've known. Then again, how could I have told him about it when I had no memory of it?

I reached the entrance of the mansion, no longer requiring leverage from the nearby stairway railing. Once I had made it to the last step, the door's knob shook and turned. It swung open.

There, a cloaked man stood. My presence had startled him. He was cautious.

I sighed deeply. "Riku, I know it's you." I held myself and bit my lip. The cloaked man's tense muscles loosened. He reached up to pull his hood down.

Sleek, silver hair, tanned skin, beady, glowing, orange eyes- normally would have sent me back a few years. I looked over every detail of his face and found no fear. There was nothing threatening about the man that stood before me. He seemed, even a little, _remorseful_ at his appearance.

_It was Riku_.

"You're not afraid?" he asked.

"What's there to be afraid of?" I smiled.

He flashed a slight smile before stepping forward. He pulled his hood back up before stepping any closer.

It was perfect. A reunion of lovers after the war. The pure elation and joy two can possess after being separated. The warmth and safety embracing said lovers feel, rekindling old feelings and giving them new life. That was just what this moment was missing- and there was no way around that fact. The war wasn't over, although we were grateful for the sudden moment we could share.

We couldn't embrace and rejoice, not only for obvious physical reasons, but for the lost information that was on a need-to-know basis- and there was plenty he _needed to know_. Our darkened pasts seemed entwined. There was no escaping it.

Along with my involvement with the previous incidents, much was left unsaid. All I knew was that I had _a lot _of explaining to go over. I wasn't sure how to cover it.

I knew I could've easily started myself, but I didn't want to skip the main issue on his mind.

"You want to know-"

"About Ansem." he finished. I blinked. It figures he would ask about the man that's plagued both of our minds.

"Ansem." I repeated, reliving all of those memories. "At first, I thought that we shared the same home, Riku. I had memories of the Islands, where you and your friends ventured from." I explained, gauging his expression. He appeared calm, thus far.

"But after," I gulped, "After I saw _his_ face, I remembered. _A lot._ The memories I have, of the Islands being engulfed in darkness, are all your memories. In truth, I'm not supposed to be here. You can thank Ansem for that." I chuckled and smiled weakly. Not really the time for humor, I know. I sighed.

Riku watched, patiently.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of beating around the bush, aren't I?" I stared at the floor. "It's…nerve-wracking, just thinking about it, not to mention that you don't remember any of it."

There was a glint in his eyes, something of utter bewilderment and interest. "Why is that?"

"You were possessed by him when it happened. When he- you, rather- awakened me."

"**The moon is at his zenith. There is no better time to awaken her, the maiden of hearts." **

**He chuckled as he approached the still water, glistening with the reflection of the beautiful, perfect heart-shaped moon. The adolescent, silver-haired boy accompanying him mechanically held out his hand and summoned to him a Keyblade- one of pure darkness possessing the ability to unlock and release hearts.**

**The boy stepped forward, lifting the blade in the air. And with a single thrust, he plunged the blade into the water, piercing the reflection.**

**The light of the moon faded. Above them, a raven haired girl manifested. The chains binding her broke, and she fell.**

**The boy's eyes widened and he hurriedly rushed to catch her, holding both his arms out. The girl wore a pained expression once she safely landed in the boy's arms; she could already feel the darkness imbued within the boy, as well as the other with him. **

**She struggled to open her eyes.**

**The boy had come to his senses shortly, staring into her shockingly amethyst eyes until he had once again been put back in his trance. He held her closely as he carried her to the other, taller figure in attendance. The man grinned, "Kingdom Hearts,"**

**The maiden in the boy's arms stirred. **

"**Your power in mine."**

**

* * *

****Anyone seen the new **_**Birth by Sleep**_** trailer? If so, you can probably tell me who Ven is. Shh! Don't tell the others! (Hooray for Ven/Roxas cameo!)**

**Whew, this took me forever to write. Seriously. I hoped to get this up earlier, but, then, I don't know what happened. The truth about Aria is revealed, though I hope I didn't disappoint some. Wow, uh, I really, really appreciate all those who messaged me and those who reviewed. Thank you for all your recommendations!**

**Speaking of writing, I got a laptop for Christmas, which really helped hurry up the progress of this story. Hopefully, you'll see a lot more of me! Meaning, I'll probably have a lot more time to write while I'm in the comfort of my room. Anyhow, I'm working on Part Four, along with the seventh chapter to **_**From Nothing to Everything**_**.**

**Even though it's a little late, Happy Holidays, guys! I love you!**

**~Eyna of the Moon**


End file.
